


Birth Of An Emperor

by Magicandmalice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Emperor Hux, Kylo Knows What Hux Is Trying To Do, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulate Hux, Not Kylo or Hux Though, Rough Sex, bare backing, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Curling in on himself further, Kylo felt as if he was once more being ripped apart, though not by the light or dark side of the Force. He wanted to believe in Snoke and his words, wanted it more than anything, but even he had to admit it looked as if Snoke was wrong in his orders to kill Solo. Which led him to wonder if Snoke had been wrong about that, what else had he been wrong about? What else had he lied about in the years he had been grooming Kylo? Had Kylo thrown everything away to serve a Master that only cared only for himself and his own power?With Han’s death, Kylo knew he could never again return home, the final bridge to redemption well and truly burned to ash. Leaving him with nothing but a Master who would punish him severely if he learned of Kylo’s treasonous thoughts. So what was he to do now? What path could he take and who should he trust?





	Birth Of An Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KRB Mini Bang 2017
> 
> The wonderful art was made by my KRB partner in crime [Sinningsquire](http://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Fanart can also be found [Here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157748329@N08/shares/80ctD4) and [Here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157748329@N08/shares/b393y5) There are links to the art in the fic as well since sadly I am having trouble embedding them properly.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by [nnaxasamaxiv](http://nnaxasamaxiv.tumblr.com)

If anyone had ever bothered to ask Kylo what he thought the lowest point in his life was, he would be hard pressed to say anything other than right this moment. There were plenty of runner ups for that top position certainly. For example-- the day Kylo had almost killed a playmate as a child when he had lost control of the Force. Or the day his mother and father had shipped him off to Uncle Luke's Jedi Temple for training. Knowing fully well that your own parents feared you and the power you’re capable of-- was a harsh blow to a child. Maybe it could have been the day when Luke had told him, in front of all the other Padawans, that he needed to train harder and longer, to be better than the others because the darkness already had its claws in him, even at such a young age. Despite how good his control was or how well he fought, he would never be a full Jedi as long as he remains so unbalanced. 

Even the day he had slaughtered his fellow Padawans, leaving them to die in the rain and mud as he and his Knights looked on. No... even that distant memory was nothing compared to what he felt now. He had killed his father, killed Han-- he should be proud! Snoke had promised it would make him stronger and tie him even more firmly to the dark side. Yet, he felt just as conflicted as he ever did, just as powerless and useless… just as lonely.

If killing Han was supposed to grant him more power, then how had a rogue stormtrooper and a worthless untrained scavenger bested him? 

Digging his fingers in his unwashed and greasy hair, Kylo pulled at it roughly, hoping the pain would help him focus. It did nothing but remind him of his failure further when the still healing scar on his face sent a searing pain through him as his hand brushed against it. A strangled sob escaped bitten lips as his despair became a crushing weight on his heart. What did he have to do to be good enough? Why couldn't someone, anyone, just tell him he wasn't a failure to them? 

Curling in on himself further, Kylo felt as if he was once more being ripped apart, though not by the light or dark side of the Force. He wanted to believe in Snoke and his words, wanted it more than anything, but even he had to admit it looked as if Snoke was wrong in his orders to kill Solo. Which led him to wonder if Snoke had been wrong about that, what else had he been wrong about? What else had he lied about in the years he had been grooming Kylo? Had Kylo thrown everything away to serve a Master that only cared only for himself and his own power?

With Han’s death, Kylo knew he could never again return home, the final bridge to redemption well and truly burned to ash. Leaving him with nothing but a Master who would punish him severely if he learned of Kylo’s treasonous thoughts. So what was he to do now? What path could he take and who should he trust? 

And the answer to those questions would have brought him to his knees if he hadn't already been sitting on the floor of his destroyed room. He had no one. No one he could talk to, no one he could trust with his secrets and no one to take away even a small amount of his pain. Snoke had well and truly made Kylo his own and Kylo had let him. His only path now lay before him and to be a servant to Snoke until he was no longer needed-- just as Han had said.

“Pathetic.”

Lifting his head he looked up to see Hux standing before him. Legs apart and hands behind his back as he returned Kylo’s gaze. His eyes are cold and empty as he stared down at Kylo Ren. Ignoring Hux, Kylo buried his face in his arms, whatever he was here to say, Kylo honestly didn't want to hear it.

“Look at me when I speak to you, Ren,” Hux ordered, frowning when he got no response from the other. 

When the third medic in two days came to him with reports of Lord Ren not checking in with them at the scheduled times and refusing to answer all coms-- Hux couldn't say he was surprised. The last thing he wanted to do was to confront Snoke’s little lap dog. He was already dealing with enough stress over the loss of Starkiller as well as a large amount of troopers and equipment and resources. But he had been ordered to deliver Ren in one piece, mostly alive to Snoke, in order to complete his training. So that was what he would do. He didn't need a tighter noose around his neck after his recent failure with Starkiller. No matter that both Phasma and Ren held faults in its destruction as well, the blame and punishment fell squarely on him.

A fact he was not overly happy with, and one that had sparked several ideas that he had pushed as deep down as he could. Having a mind reader on board was dangerous enough without him finding those particular thoughts and running to Snoke.

But seeing Ren as he was now, not even a twitch at the orders or the insult, it made Hux feel a small twinge of concern that he quickly crushed. Whatever Ren’s problem was, it wasn't like one of his normal tantrums and that meant Ren was unpredictable and Hux didn't like unpredictable things. 

“Don't make me repeat myself Ren, if you behave like a child, don't think I won't treat you like one,” Hux snapped. One fine eyebrow raising as Ren made himself that much smaller, fingers pulling tightly at his hair. 

With no warning Hux kneeled down in front of Ren and grasped his wrists, pulling them away from the filthy mess of hair. Quickly he snuck a hand under Ren’s chin and forced a tear stained face to look up at him. His breath caught as he took in the sad and pain filled eyes-- long lashes wet with remaining tears--damp tracks ran down pale cheeks. Kylo’s plush lips are bitten red and swollen with soft breaths catching in his throat, as he tried to hide the fact he had been crying. 

This wasn't the over confident, arrogant and obnoxious Kylo Ren he had known for the last several years on board the Finalizer. No this was a man who was on the edge of being broken-- one wrong move or word could shatter him. Kylo is a man who was lost and desperately searching for something-- anything, to make the pain stop. This Kylo Ren is beautiful, Hux mused to himself. even as he forced that inappropriate admittance down with every other thought or dream he had had of Kylo Ren in the last few years since their first meeting.

“I just wish to be left in peace General. I have not destroyed your ship or troopers since leaving med-bay. Yet, even as I grieve I am mocked by you for my weakness. Are you happy to see me brought so low by an untrained slip of a girl and a former trooper who grew a conscience? Do you wish to sit here and watch me cry about it all?” Kylo queried , his voice more devoid of emotion than even the vocoder in his mask could manage.

Hux hissed,“you think you are alone in your loss? Yes, you killed Solo and lost at the hands of filthy rebels. But I had to watch as my life's work go up in flames around me. I had to watch the men and women I have spent the last few years of my life training and leading-- perish as Starkiller exploded. I have to stand here and know my career and life will most likely be over once I get you to Snoke-- a fitting punishment for a failure such as myself.” 

“Snoke is wise. He will not execute you for this. He would not kill his best General over a single failure no matter how great a loss. Though the punishment will be severe, you will not lose your life,” Kylo forced himself to say. The doubts about his Master flitting through his mind once more.

“If not my life, then my rank and command at the very least, which to me seems much worse,” Hux shot back quickly. Just hen, what Kylo had said truly sunk in and he pulled back startled, “You said I was his best General.”

“I did not.”

“Oh yes you did. Then that means…”

“It means that out of all the incompetent officers in the First Order, you at least have a working brain and use it. That's all,” Kylo cut Hux off quickly, ducking back down to hide the delicate flush on his face. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud and certainly not to Hux of all people.

“You have some respect for me is what it means,” Hux marveled. He had had no idea Kylo had ever looked at him in anything other than dislike at the best of times and hatred at the worst. Knowing this opened several doors that he had thought previously shut tight against him. Well depending on what else Kylo may be hiding from him and Hux was willing to admit he didn't mind playing dirty if it got him what he wanted.

Taking a steadying breath and reaching out to nudge that face up again and allowing their eyes to meet, Hux allowed part of his mask to slip down and show the truth to what he was about to say,“As much as I have tried to convince myself otherwise… I find I have some respect for you as well.”

Maybe not the best way to start, but Hux felt it would get his foot in the door, so to speak. Besides giving compliments and being honest with someone wasn't something he was overly familiar with.

“If that is so, your respect is sorely misplaced,” Kylo sneered.

“And why do you say that?” Hux asked, curious now despite himself. He knew Kylo was harsh on himself after any failed mission, but he was beginning to wonder if this particular mood indicated a much deeper problem.

“I am aware of my many faults, how quick I am to anger and lash out. How little control of my own power I have and how I act before thinking. These are not traits one should admire in another,” Kylo whispered as he tried to lower his eyes again.

“You really don't see it, do you?” 

“See what?”

“Fuck it, if Snoke’s going to kill me anyway I suppose I won't be embarrassed very long so I have nothing to lose,” Hux murmured, making sure it was just loud enough for Kylo to hear. 

“He's not going to ki--” Kylo found himself cut off as warm lips covered his own. He stared with wide, surprised eyes at Hux’s face. It was so close to his own. Hux’s eyes were closed with a slight flush over those sharp cheekbones. Kylo felt frozen at first, though as Hux's soft lips moved slowly over his own, tongue flicking briefly at the seam, begging entrance. His body started to soften, leaning further into Hux as his lips slowly parted and he allowed Hux inside. 

His first kiss and it was Hux to give it to him. No one else had ever shown this kind of interest in Kylo before and he had never even dreamed someone as beautiful as Hux could want someone like Kylo. He whimpered and chased after those lips as Hux finally broke away from him. Though Kylo was grateful Hux stayed close, eyes staring deep into his own and hand cupping Kylo's jaw and stroking gently with a gloved thumb.

“I see a man who was strong enough to leave and go find the strength to control his power when he was but a teenager. I see someone who was trained by the Supreme Leader for years, who I am sure, suffered terrible pain to do so. I see a man that can break another's mind without even touching him; one who can turn the tides of a battle by your mere presence alone. I see so much strength and potential in you Kylo, there is so much you have to offer and only a fool would be blind to that fact.” Hux dragged his thumb over plush lips once before he continued.

“You didn't fail Kylo, or at least it wasn't only you. Myself and Phasma have our own parts to own up too. You killed Solo as ordered, and were only defeated because you took a bowcaster blast to your side and were then double teamed by two people fresh to the fight.” Hux whispered against Kylo's slick lips.

“Why are you telling me this, I thought you hated me.” Kylo breathed, wonder in his eyes as he stared up at Hux.

“At the beginning I did, even now I do at times. But that's because of how much power you have at your fingertips that you hesitate to use. You could rule this Galaxy if you so choose but you waste your talents letting Snoke control you,” Hux said with as much honesty as he could. He wanted Kylo swayed to see things the way Hux himself did; wanted him to see that he didn't need Snoke as much as he thought. He wanted Kylo, and all the power that came with him, loyal to Hux. Lying would do nothing but close Kylo off and that would ruin any plans Hux had for Kylo’s use in the future.

“So like everyone else-- it's my power you fixate on, not me.”  
Kylo whispered, eyes going cold and body tense as he pushed Hux away from him. 

“What else have you ever shown me of yourself? Of course I fixate on it, you have given me nothing else,” Hux stated, as he stood up straight and stepped away from Kylo. He didn't want to lose this chance, but he knew pushing an already upset Kylo would do more harm than good.

“I am drawn to powerful, beautiful, and intelligent individuals, three traits you have in spades.”

“Hux, why are you saying this, all of this right now? Why did you kiss me? All the years we have known each other and you chose now?” Kylo asked from his place on the floor, still not looking up at the General. He wasn't stupid, Hux did nothing-- if there wasn't something to gain, he was doing this for a reason and Kylo needed to know why.

“Might as well have a taste of what I want before Snoke has me removed,” Hux said softly before he turned on his heel and headed towards the door. He needed to leave now, leave Kylo confused and wanting more. 

“You really think Snoke will have you killed over this?” Kylo asked coming to his feet, his hands reaching out as his to grasp at Hux’s back as he walked away.

Hux paused briefly at the threshold of the doorway and cast a final glance back at Kylo, letting some honesty shine in his eyes, “Of course, it’s the same thing I would do. He will kill me, or at least he will if things remain as they are. Now since you seem to be feeling more like yourself-- I have embarrassed myself enough for one night, I think it’s time for me to leave.” 

Hux hid his grin as he left the room and Kylo behind. Hux supposed he should feel at least a little guilty over what he was planning, though it would be a lie if he said he did. If he could wedge a little more doubt and distrust into Kylo's mind in regards to Snoke, giving the Knight just a taste of what Hux could offer-- praise, validation and physical intimacy was simple enough to provide. As he returned to his own quarters, he began planning his next move, he only had a few days left before the Force User would be beyond his reach and he needed to be sure Kylo was firmly chained to Hux before that happened.  
_____________________

Kylo stood at one of the many viewports on the Finalizer and stared at the lifeless grey planet that they were currently in orbit around. In twelve hours, Kylo would be on his way to its surface to meet with Snoke and face whatever awaited him. It was a thought that made his skin crawl and his heart race, but he knew that he would only suffer a worse fate if he tried to resist or delay. Though it was quickly replaced by another thought, one that had been slithering through the darkest parts of his mind, the places that even Snoke couldn’t touch, one that came with the remembered feel of soft lips pressed to his own. Closing his eyes, Kylo allowed himself a shuddering breath as he sunk into the memory of that coveted touch, the bits of praise that had sent an almost shameful shock of pleasure through him with each word.

For the last four days it had been the only thing he had been able to think about other than his punishment at the hands of a master he wasn’t sure he believed in any longer. Now the time had come for him to go before Snoke and submit to whatever it was he had planned for Kylo and for the first time since he had been shown the way of the Dark Side, Kylo found he didn't want to. His desire to please his Master had been weakening recently while his desire for Hux continued to grow. He knew he needed to figure something out before he was made to meet with Snoke and continuing to avoid Hux as he had would do nothing to help his situation.

Turning away from the viewport, Kylo headed to the Bridge, he needed to talk to Hux once more before he departed. Needed… something to help break the stalemate inside of him. 

Stepping onto the bridge, his eyes sought out the brilliant red of Hux's hair, a beacon in the sea of muted colors so common in the First Order. Locating the General, quickly he made his way over to him, standing close behind him-- and glaring at the timid Lieutenant talking to Hux right then. It took no time at all for the Lieutenant to trail off; eyes wide with fear as he looked at Kylo over Hux's shoulder.

“Ren stop scaring those on my bridge. What do you want?” Hux asked finally acknowledging the shadow behind himself. 

“We need to talk. Privately,” Kylo offered in answer.

“I am busy right now as you can see. I can't just drop everything because you demand it.” Hux said as he turned to face Kylo. Kylo couldn't deny the thrill it gave him to have those eyes and all that focus on him again.

“I won't ask again General.” Kylo warned, he wouldn't beg for Hux's attention, not this time. Either Hux would give him what he was asking for or he wouldn't. 

“Very well, Mitaka you have the bridge until Beta shift. Comm me if there is an emergency, otherwise I am not to be disturbed.” Hux ordered after several silent moments. Tucking his data pad under his arm and offering a brief nod to Mitaka, Hux turned on his heel. 

“Keep up Ren.”

Kylo frowned as he moved to catch up to Hux, this wasn't the same man that had kissed him in his quarters the other day. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake with this, but he needed to know what he would gain if he gave up what he currently had. As much as he may have his doubts about Snoke… at least with Snoke he knew what would happen. Hux was an unknown variable, and that made him dangerous. Kylo knew it was most likely Hux manipulating Kylo to get what he wanted, he had no problem with that so long as Kylo got what he wanted in return. He was tired of serving a Master that didn't truly care what became of him.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as they reached Hux's own personal quarters and went inside. Kylo had expected maybe a conference room or perhaps Kylo’s own rooms for this talk. He could admit he was pleased to be invited into Hux's personal space though. He was even more surprised when he found himself pressed to the wall beside the now closed door and Hux's lips attached to his own. Long slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and a firm body pressed tight to his own.

Kylo felt the room spin around him as he was enveloped in the smell and taste of Hux once more. It was better than he remembered and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other and pull him even closer. Opening his mouth enough to let Hux's tongue slide in and taste, a low moan escaping Kylo as he felt Hux deepen the kiss further. Everything in him screamed out to just give in, to give Hux what he-- what they both wanted. But Kylo heard a tiny, rarely listened to voice of reason speaking up in the back of his mind. Telling him that they needed to talk first, that this wouldn't solve anything, and he was loath to admit it, but that little voice was right.

Forcing some control over himself, he grabbed Hux's shoulder and pushed him back. The sight of Hux, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with arousal almost made him change his mind. Almost.

“This is not what I had in mind when I asked to speak with you,” Kylo managed to get out, his voice rough.

“My apologies. I had assumed… it doesn't matter. Say what you have to say then,” Hux snapped, stepping away, Kylo watched as Hux seemed to shut down before his very eyes. His body stiffening into his standard parade rest position. The arousal in his eyes changing to a spark of humiliation replaced with a blank look. Once more the General stood before him as if nothing had happened.

“That's not… I don't…” Kylo trailed off unable to find the words he needed.

“Spit it out Ren, I don't have all day,” Hux sneered.

“You were perfectly willing to spend the rest of the day with me a few moments ago,” Kylo snapped.

“That was when I thought my interest in you was returned. Forgive me for wanting to get my rejection and embarrassment over with quickly,” Hux shifted back, eyes flashlight briefly in anger before they went icy once more and he turned away.

“Hux… I know what you want from me. I know what you want me to do,” Kylo whispered even as he used the Force to turn Hux to face him and keep him still as Kylo moved to looms over him. 

“Then my life truly is forfeit then, at least make it quick,” Hux said, voice steady even in the face of his own death.

“Dammit Hux, why must you make everything so difficult? I am not here to kill you.”

“What do you want from me then? Not my body and not my death, so what else is left?” Hux whispered as he slumped in the Force hold still gripping him.

“I need to know if what you offer is worth me betraying everything I know. I have done that once in my life already, cast aside everything to remake myself and become strong. I do not wish to regret my actions if I do so again, I will not allow myself to be taken advantage of or abused if I take a new master,” Kylo whispered into Hux's ear. Even saying the words out loud sent a shiver through him, to know he would honestly consider to serve Hux in place of Snoke. 

“You speak so easily of betraying your Master. How do I know you won't do the same to the next Master that you serve?” Hux asked.

“I will be loyal to the one I serve so long as they are loyal to me and freely give me what I need. Snoke has withheld what was promised to me so it is within my right to question what else has been kept or hidden from me and to choose another Master if I wish.” Kylo murmured, dragging the tip of his nose along the sensitive skin of Hux's jaw and releasing the force hold on Hux.

“And what is it you need? Certainly not power, fear, or respect-- you have that in spades already.” 

A gentle gasp.

“I need someone to care for me,” Kylo whispered so softly, Hux almost missed it, “If you can do that, then you don't need to keep trying to manipulate me, I will lay the world at your feet and place a crown on your head.”

Kylo felt his heart break a little when Hux pushed him back after those words. He should have known better, should have known Hux couldn't give him what he asked for. Crossing his arms over his chest, Kylo held himself still to keep from lashing out, waiting to see what Hux would say. 

“You knew I was trying to manipulate you into killing Snoke? How?” Hux asked.

“It wasn't that hard to figure out, I am much smarter than you give me credit for. To speak of your death at Snoke's hands followed by telling me of your apparent desire for me. You never do or say anything unless you have something to gain for it, at least not when it has the potential to leave you in a vulnerable position,” Kylo muttered, no longer even looking at Hux. 

“You knew that yet you still came to me today?” Hux asked stepping in close again.

“I don't care that you tried to manipulate me. I wanted…” Kylo let himself trail off, too angry at himself to even try at this point.

“You wanted to see if it was possible for me to offer you what you wanted in return for the use of your power. Am I right?”

Kylo nodded, closing his eyes against whatever pity he might see in Hux's own. 

“Look at me.” Hux ordered, remaining still until Kylo finally gave in and looked up at him. “I am neither a kind nor caring person Ren… Kylo… you know this better than most. I was honest in my desire for you, I have wanted you since we met. I also want the power to rule, I won't bother denying that when we both know the truth. Being with you would allow me to have both of the things I want. However I can't promise to give you the type of… affection you want, it would be a lie for me to say otherwise.”

“Then this discussion is over,” Kylo rasped.

“No, it's not. I can't give you what you seek, I don't know how… yet.” Hux reached up and stroked gloved fingers down a pale cheek. “But if it means you would give me everything I ask for in return, I could try.”

“I don't know if that's enough.” Kylo admitted.

“Then before you go to Snoke-- spend tonight with me. Let me show you what I can offer to you and you can decide in the morning if it is enough or not,” Hux whispered. 

Kylo stared into the pale blue eyes before him. What would it hurt to take just this night for himself? If it wasn't enough to tie him to Hux's side then perhaps it would be enough to comfort him on the lonely days and nights that were his soon to be future. If it was… then that opened all sorts of new possibilities to them both. 

“Very well,” Kylo said as he pulled Hux to him. 

Hux leaned in and trailed soft kisses over the smooth skin of Kylo's cheek, making sure to pay special attention to his beauty marks before moving down to his neck. Kylo sighed as he tilted his head back and allowed Hux's access to the vulnerable skin of his throat. Enjoying the feeling of his warm mouth and the occasional nip of teeth as he went. 

“What do you like Kylo? What do you want? Let me give it to you.” Hux purred as he gave a sharp bite to a large ear.

“Fuck…” Kylo groaned. “I have never been with anyone else, I know I want you though.” 

Hux made a soft noise and closed his eyes tightly for several moments, hands clenching tight to tattered black robes. When Hux opened his eyes again, Kylo was left breathless by the lust that burned in them. 

Letting Hux take his hands, he allowed himself to be led through the living quarters and into Hux's bedroom. Halting beside the bed, once his hands were released and Hux stepped away from him.

“Strip, let me see what you keep hidden from me under those ghastly robes,” Hux ordered.

Kylo didn't hesitate to strip himself of his many layers, unconcerned with modesty. Living for years with the other Knights of Ren had done away with any lingering shyness he might have. Once the last scrap of cloth fell to the floor, he stood there, silent and still as Hux let his eyes roam greedily over his naked form. Lingering on muscled arms and a broad chest, down a ridiculous looking set of abs and jutting hip bones to a delicious groin. Thick thighs with a large hard cock nestled between them, testicles hanging heavy and hairless underneath. Hux looked ready to eat him alive, Kylo thought briefly.

“Such a stunning body, yet you hide it away from everyone,” Hux murmured as he stepped forward and brought a hand up to drag along Kylo's sternum.

“My body is built for training and nothing more, no one has ever expressed an interest in me for anything else, so there is no reason to display myself,” Kylo answered.

“It was not a question, Kylo. Lay upon the bed, on your back please,” Hux smirked.

Kylo did as instructed before looking to Hux for the next command. His eyes widening as he took in the sight of Hux stripping himself. Pale skin, smooth and hairless, being bared bit by bit. Long limbs, graceful and slender, a trim waist and unblemished toned chest. The delicate slope of a shoulder and collarbone and fine curve of a neck. When Hux stood naked at last, Kylo couldn't stop his eyes from dropping down; licking his lips as he saw Hux's cock. Long and thick, though smaller than Kylo's own, already hard, curved slight upwards, a sheen of smeared precum tempting Kylo to beg for a taste.

Kylo pulled Hux to him the moment he came close enough, tangling his fingers in short red locks as he kissed the other roughly. Using his hold on Hux's hair to guide his mouth to the angle he wanted before slipping his tongue inside. Tasting every inch of the General's mouth, panting as he pulled back and looked at Hux for approval. 

“You learn quickly Kylo, that's good seeing as I have so many things to teach you. However if you want me to be gentle for your first time you might want to--”

“No,” Kylo interrupted slightly breathless, “I don't need gentle. I want to fuck you-- I want to leave bruises and mark you up. Want to make sure you feel it for days, Every time you sit at one of your stupid meetings, or walk down the corridors talking to one of your pawns, I want you to feel that twinge deep inside you and remember just how you got it. I want you to come back to the quarters, this very bed, and stroke yourself off to the memory of my hands and mouth on you and my cock inside you, filling you up until you can't take anymore.” 

Hux shuddered and allowed a needy whimper to escape his lips as he shoved himself hard against Kylo, dragging his cock along Kylo's and digging his nails into broad shoulders, a soft desperate plea, “I wasn't going to ask, not yet. But… you offered… yes, mark me, bruise me. I want to ride you, to watch as you come apart because of me.”

“Then that's what you shall have,” Kylo growled, tightening his grip on that brilliant red hair and yanking Hux's head back hard. Pulling him in close enough to latch onto the delicate curve of Hux's clavicle with his lips, sucking hard to bring blood to the surface. Hux's cries were making his head spin as he continued, not stopping until a large dark red mark, purpling at the edges remained, a pleased growl sounding at the sight of it.

“Fuck, more…” Hux gasped.

“Open yourself for me, at least three fingers,” Kylo ordered.

“I thought it was your first time, why are you giving the orders? You didn't even know what you liked when I asked earlier,” Hux muttered as he moved his legs to fully straddle Kylo's wide thighs. The burn in his own legs just from the stretch told him he really would be feeling this for days to come after.

“Doesn't mean I haven't thought about it, besides I am more interested in watching you as you work yourself open in order to take my cock, than I am in doing it myself and worrying about hurting you in my enthusiasm,” Kylo admitted.

Hux only shook his head in response and leaned over to the bed-side table and opened the top drawer. After a moment of rummaging around he pulled out a half empty bottle of lube and a condom. Kylo gave him a curious look and Hux blushed just the slightest bit and looked away. 

“Is there anyone else? If we do this I am not sharing. If I give you everything then I will expect you to be mine alone,” Kylo growled when Hux said nothing.

“And if there is another?” Hux asked

“If they are prior to this night I will kill them. If you are unfaithful after… then I shall kill you both. I shall not be played a fool or be disrespected so...” Kylo hissed, hands grabbing Hux's waist, finger tips digging in cruelly, and pulled him back into place over his lap.

“No one else, I swear. And if you give me what I want then my faithfulness will never be in question,” Hux moaned as his hardness dragged over ripped abs and he felt pain flare in his hips from the vice-like grip there. It was heady knowing Kylo wanted him so much he would kill any other that lay hands upon Hux. But Hux had no problem promising not to bring another to his bed in the future, Kylo would be more than enough for him, especially once he was trained properly on just what Hux liked and how to use that impressive dick of his. 

“Then get on with it.” Kylo whispered relaxing back onto the bed, eyes intent on Hux as he slicked up three fingers on his right hand, reaching around behind himself, a soft moan leaving parted lips as he braced himself with his left hand on Kylo's chest. Eyes fluttering closed and his breath catching as he obviously breached himself with the first finger. 

Kylo watched as Hux fucked himself on his fingers, his body growing damp with his sweat; soft little pants and mewls of pleasure mingling with the wet squelch of lube on each stroke of his fingers. He watched as Hux grew more desperate in his moves as he took the second, then third finger inside of himself. When Hux found his prostate, a strangled cry breaking free and his body arching almost obscenely, Kylo knew he couldn't wait any longer. He was so hard he hurt, and if the needy look in Hux's eyes was anything to go by he was just as ready as Kylo was.

Grabbing Hux's wrist Kylo stilled the hand currently thrust into Hux's body. “Enough.”

“Fucking finally,” Hux growled as he pulled his fingers free and scrambled for the condom. Using his clean hand and his teeth he ripped the little packet open, sliding down long legs until he held himself above Kylo's hard cock. Putting the condom in his mouth he lowered his head, using only his lips and tongue to secure it around Kylo. Smirking around the cock in his mouth as Kylo hissed and gave a helpless jerk of his hips. 

Kylo ground his teeth together as he watched pale lips wrap around his now latex covered dick. Slick and glistening with saliva, Hux's tongue a brief flash of pink as it curled around the head and dipped into the slit at the tip. Breath hitching in his throat as Hux's pulled off, dick slapping against a pale cheek with a wet slap. Another kiss to the head and then Hux was rising up to straddle Kylo again. Legs spread wide to rest at the side of Kylo's thighs, one hand bracing himself on Kylo's abs, while the other reached down between his legs; steadying Kylo's cock as he positioned it at his entrance.

“Last chance to change your mind. I won't go easy on you once I have you inside me,” Hux panted.

“Fuck me like it's your life on the line, Hux,” Kylo growled, one hand grabbing tight to Hux's already bruised hips, the other digging his fingers into an unblemished thigh.

Hux glared at Kylo before dropping down and taking his cock in one smooth motion all the way to the base. The sudden heat and tightness, making stars burst behind his eyes as he arched up and flung his head back. “Fuck--”

“Bend your knees and come up on your elbows,” Hux ordered on the tail end of a moan. 

Kylo struggled to do as commanded, his legs weak and his arms shaking as Hux pulled up only to drop back down a second time. A bitten off curse through clenched teeth though and he was in the position Hux desired. 

“Good boy, now stay just like that,” Hux purred, shifting his legs to brace his feet on the bed at Kylo's hips he ground down in a hard circle, a breathy sound leaving parted lips. Kylo whimpered and allowed his head to drop back again, though he parted his lips, sucking on the fingers he felt probing at his mouth. Moaning eagerly around them as he thrust up against Hux, head swimming from the pleasure.

Kylo felt Hux set a fast, rough pace. Raising up until he was almost out then dropping down hard and ending in a filthy grind that made them both give broken moans and quite pleas for more. Kylo's hips keeping pace, meeting each downward thrust of Hux's with an upwards one of his own. His right hand holding Hux's hip in a bruising grip, desperate for something to hold onto and ground himself with.

Though even that didn't help as his mind went white when he felt Hux grab his balls, tugging just this side of painful between his slender fingers, for a moment he could do nothing but thrust mindlessly and whimper helplessly. Then the exquisite pressure was gone and the world came flooding back to him. “Hux--”

“Such a good boy for me, so beautiful,” Hux panted, his hips never slowing or stopping. His skin flushed and sweat slick, eyes bright with lust as he stared down at Kylo.

Kylo felt the praise burn through him like fire, scorching every nerve ending and making his head spin. He didn't care that the words were most likely false, said in the heat of the moment or as a way to sway Kylo’s decision. For the first time he could remember, he was being praised without an insult followed behind, was called beautiful. Without another thought he dropped his legs, grabbed Hux's waist and pulled him as close as he dared while wrapping his arms around Hux's slender middle. Using a brief touch of the Force to guide Hux's legs around his own waist and seat him fully in his lap.

“Kylo wh… FUCK!” Hux practically howled, back arched over strong arms, his hands finding purchase on muscled shoulders, nails drawing little crescents of blood as they dug in. 

Kylo snapped his hips up hard and fast, fucking Hux as deep as he could, wanting to be closer. He attached his mouth to Hux's, sucking and biting to try and muffle the noises he was making as he came ever closer to the edge. Hux's cries raining down upon his ears just spurring him on further.

“I'm close,” Kylo hissed as he released the skin between his teeth and tipped his head up to look at Hux's face.

“Ah! Fuck...so am I...Kylo, please.”

Kylo was left breathless as Hux suddenly tensed around him, mouth opening on a silent scream. His legs tightening around Kylo's waist as he ground himself down hard on to Kylo's cock on last time. Wet heat spilling between them, body shuddering with each pulse as his orgasm washed over him. A high keening whine sounding as he collapsed against Kylo, hips giving a few last pathetic twitches as he rode out his orgasm and tried to drag Kylo over the edge as well.

Unable to wait any longer, Kylo tipped Hux backward, Hux on his back upon the bed, Kylo towering over him, hands holding tight to Hux’s hips now as he dragged him down roughly onto his cock. His eyes drinking in the vision of fucked out bliss below him, green eyes hazy, lips parted on choked gasps, bruises littering Hux's neck and shoulders, cum smeared abdomen, cock soft-- though twitching with each hard hit to his now overly sensitive prostate.

“Fuck...ah Hux… do you have any...shit! Any idea how good you look like this? Spread open on my cock as I use your body?” Kylo snarled, teeth biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he snapped his hips forward, no grace or finesse at this point, his entire body focused on finding his own release. It only took a few last, near violent, thrusts before he felt his balls draw up and his dick pulse hard, a growl low in his chest, holding himself as deep as he could inside Hux's trembling body, his cum filling the condom instead of Hux's ass. 

His vision darkening at the edges, Kylo felt as if the pleasure would never stop wracking his body. What could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours later Kylo felt his body go boneless as he slumped over Hux's shivering form, both of them still drawing in deep gulps of air as they tried to regain their breath and allow their bodies to calm.

Finally able to move, Kylo pulled himself out carefully, tied off the condom after removing it and putting it aside before sprawling on his back.

“You better not forget to pick that up.”

“Shut up and give me minute,” Kylo shot back weakly. His whole body ached in such a delicious way right now, the last thing he wanted to do was move.

“Lazy,” Hux grumbled as he got up, grabbing the used condom up as he headed into the fresher. Kylo heard the sound of running water for several moments before watching as Hux came back out, barely catching the damp cloth thrown at him.

“Clean yourself up,” Hux orders and waits while Kylo slowly did as he wanted. Once the rag was disposed of and Hux had come back to the bed, Kylo wrapped him in his arms and pulled the General in close, back to chest as they lay in silence. Kylo's mind a jumbled mess as he turned back to his current dilemma, grateful when Hux didn't say a word about whether he had made a choice or not yet. Feeling Hux relax fully into him and his breath even out, Kylo nuzzled in closer to him and resolved to figure out his next move by morning. For now he couldn't think of anything beyond the body in his arms and the scent of Hux surrounding him, he follows Hux into sleep despite himself only moments later.

 

__________________

Hux woke the next morning to a cold, empty bed and a sick feeling in his stomach. Staring blankly as if waiting for Kylo to magically appear tangled up in the soft blankets and in Hux's arms. Despite the delicious ache of his body, a feeling he wanted nothing more than to lay back and savor for the next few hours. Hux forced himself up and pointedly tried not to think what Kylo missing from his side this morning meant. Tried and failed. There was only one reason Kylo would have slipped away in the night as he had, Hux hadn't been enough last night and Kylo had chosen Snoke. 

The thought hurt more than he had imagined it would and he shoved the pain right down with everything else he didn't want to think of and headed to the fresher. The sight of himself in the mirror taking his breath away as he stood and stared. Bruises and bites covered his neck and shoulders, his hips bore numerous fingerprint shaped black and blue splotches with a hint of purple tinge. Tracing his fingertips over the darkest mark, a bite along his clavicle, Hux felt weak in the knees as he remembered how he got them. Kylo and he could have been spectacular if Kylo had stayed, Hux thought as he forced his hand back down and stepped into the sonic to clean himself of last night’s obvious mistake. 

Whatever he and Kylo could have had didn't matter, he had left, had chosen that misshapen monstrosity over Hux. Now he needed to forget what had happened between them and plan for the worst, his own death. It was going to be a very long day indeed.

________________

“Sir! Reports of Lord Ren’s shuttle requesting permission to land in the shuttle bay,” came a voice from below him.

Closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath, Hux centered himself and tried to calm his suddenly racing heart. He wanted nothing more than to say no, deny the other entrance to his ship, but he knew doing so would only prolong what was to come. So turning to the officer requesting the clearance permission at the lower level work station, he gave a sharp nodded and went back to looking out the viewport before him. 

He would let Ky...no his name was Ren, Kylo was the man who shared his bed and made him feel more than he thought he was ever capable of. Ren was the man who would kill him and not feel an ounce of remorse, and he would let Ren meet him on the bridge. This was still his ship and he would be damned if he was going to die anywhere else. He might not wish so many witnesses, but that couldn't be helped. Letting his mind wander he thought off all he had done the past two weeks with specter of death hanging over his head.

A clear line of succession had been made and would be delivered to the proper people if he failed to check in twenty-four hours from now. His beloved Millicent would be taken care of by Phasma, his personal effects already boxed to be transported wherever they were needed, from his uniform to his collection of enemies skulls to blueprints and plans for a second Starkiller even better than the first. He had even gone so far as to out in commendations and promotions recommendations for those who had served him so faithfully over the years. Ensuring them a good post if they wished for a transfer once he was gone. There was nothing left to do but wait… and hope it was quick.

He had thought of running, but knew Ren would hunt him down eventually, besides-- where would he go? What would he do? All he knew was the Military and the First Order, and he was too high profile and well known to hide away for long. He certainly couldn't become a mercenary or anything similar for the same reason, nor was he willing to take orders from someone so beneath him. No it would be better to meet his fate and die in the closest thing he had to a home, than have to live in a hovel and beg for work or scraps in order to keep a low profile. He was meant for more than that and would rather die than live such a life.

Hux was dragged from his thoughts as he heard the soft hiss of the door opening to the bridge, the tension in his body rising to new levels as he remained facing away from the door. Each heavy footfall felt like a nail in his coffin and the hair on the back of his neck and arms prickled when he felt the dark and powerful presence of Kylo Ren standing at his back. He just barely kept from shivering at the thought of what all the power could do to and for him if Hux had just given Kylo what he wanted from the start instead of a weak 'maybe’. 

He could have tried to--

“General I have returned and yet you do not greet me, you keep your back to me?” Kylo questioned. His voice hoarse and gravelly, as if he had suffered illness or injury during his time away. It was that more than his words that forced Hux to turn and face his brief lover now executioner. 

Surprise left him wide eyed as he took in the bloody and bruised form of the Knight. He wasn't the only one he noticed staring at Kylo, some of the others on the bridge looking on in a mix of horror and shock, several even in disgust. The tattered and scorched robes and cowl reeking of ozone and blood, days old now; dirt and unknown filth covering it in patches and smears, Hux really wasn't sure he wanted to know what that pale piece of… something… was clinging to the side of a leather boots. Various tears in the fabric showed slivers of skin in shades of blue and and purple with sickly shades of green is yellow along the edges.

Kylo's neck was ringed in bruises along both sides, almost as if someone had tried to strangle him, bottom lip split and left side of his jaw a vicious purple and oozing blood from several deep scrapes, with what looked to be small shards of chipped black glass still sticking out of the skin. His scar from the scavenger now had a twin crossing it to form a large X over his face, one jagged edge coming so close to his left eye-- it's a wonder he had not lost it to whatever or whoever had done this to him. 

Despite the injuries and mess he was, what truly shook Hux to the core were Kylo's eyes. Where once they had been a warm dark chocolate now held a hue of gold within. Hux had always thought Kylo had been to expressive before, eyes revealing his heart and soul to whoever wished to see it no matter how hard he tried to hide. But now as he took in the change, he felt a sliver of fear creep up his spine, this was not the same Kylo that had left him two weeks ago. 

“Forgive me Lord Ren, but I wished to enjoy this view just a bit longer before you took my life,” Hux’s voice, he was proud to say, remained steady and firm. Not giving away just how much seeing the Knight was affecting him right now. The past two weeks had given him a lot of time to reflect on things and at the moment all he wanted to do was kiss the other and take him to medbay to get him looked at. But that wasn’t going to happen and he had, somewhat, made his peace with it.

“I am not here for your life, General,” Kylo laughed, the sound jagged and harsh. 

“Then the Supreme Leader wishes to do the honors himself? Very well, I refuse to hide like a coward, let us return to your--”

“General… Hux... no one is going to kill you. At least not so long as this body of mine draws breath,” Kylo swore softly.

Hux stared at Kylo in confusion for several moments, “you aren’t here to kill me?”

“I can see we have many things to discuss, things that are better spoken of in private. For now however I come with a gift.” Kylo rasped.

Hux looked on wondering what Kylo could possibly have for him as he picked up a black satchel. The satchel had been on the floor next him; Hux had not noticed it. He decided it was forgivable, through the shock, he had received from his first look at Kylo’s current appearance. Though he couldn’t help the disgust that curled his lip as he watched Kylo pull out a bloody… something… and tossed it onto the floor at his feet. Though as he realized what the mangled mess currently spreading a crimson stain across the floor was-- his own gasp of surprise was drowned out by the noise of several startled shouts from present personnel.

As Hux looked down at the head and torso, and only the head and torso of the now dead Supreme Leader Snoke;everything from the hips down look to have been ripped away if the ragged strips of skin and shredded internal organs were anything to go by-- he realized just why exactly Kylo looked ready to collapse. One dead eye stared up at the General, scorch marks from what had to be Force lightning, he had heard rumors about it long ago, it marred his face and neck. One hand had been cut off at the wrist the other at the elbow, the cauterization of the flesh indicating the obvious use of a familiar lightsaber. A matching wound at where his heart would be, made it easy to figure out the cause of death. 

“L-Lord Ren?” Hux stammered, as he finally lifted his eyes back up the the Force user. What in the world was going on? 

Kylo's lips spread in a wicked smile, the scars lending a more sinister look to it, before he gracefully dropped to one knee and bowed his head, “As Master of the Knights of Ren, I offer you the remains of a traitor to the First Order. I have emerged victorious in my fight against my former Master and as my Order dictates, I have become a Master of the Dark Side and claim the title of Supreme Leader for my own.”

Hux’s lungs burned for air but he found himself paralyzed at the words falling from Kylo's lips. 

He was the new Supreme Leader?

“Any who wish to try and dispute this change in Command may take it up with me personally. As for you General, I do believe it's time for a change in your title,” Kylo smirked, slowly reaching forward and grasping the hem of Hux's great coat.

“W-what are yo--” Hux gasped, eyes wide as they stared down at Kylo.

Lifting his head up and meeting Hux's eyes, Kylo pulled the coat's hem to his lips and bestowed a kiss upon the fine material. Ignoring the gasps and stares from those that surrounded them, let them watch, let them know who Kylo Ren was swearing himself too-- the only man he would ever call Master again in this life, “Long live the Emperor.” 

Hux felt light-headed as his mind processed what was happening, everything he had ever wanted, everything he had ever fought for was being offered to him by the man on his knees before him. Just this once, Hux decided it didn't matter who was watching him or what they thought, Kylo deserved the praise he so desperately craved as well; as to know that Hux was more than willing to offer him everything, anything, he wanted.

Reaching down, he ran his gloved fingers through thick hair, trailing them downward to allow his palm to cup a blood covered face along the lesser damaged cheek and jaw. Smiling when he felt Kylo sigh and lean into the touch, eyes slipping closed momentarily as he seemed to soak up the gentle contact, “Instead of the title of Supreme Leader… perhaps Royal Consort and Guard would make you happier?”

“Does that mean you--” Kylo asked cautiously, eyes flying open at the offer.

“I can safely say that after having a lot of time to think things through the last few weeks… I can agree to give you everything that you asked of me. Everything.” Hux whispered, making sure only Kylo would hear these words.

“Hux...” Kylo breathed, eyes filled with what Hux could only call a look of worship. Feeling his heart race at that, Hux decided he needed to get them first to the medbay to treat Kylo's wounds and then to somewhere private very, very quickly. There was only so much he was willing to let others see between he and Kylo.

“Medbay now, afterwards… I think we need to have a more private discussion and then we can contact the Grand Admirals of the First Order and inform them of Snoke,” Hux decided, as he reached down and helped Kylo to his feet. Looking around at the bridge crew, all in various degrees of shock and awe, his smile became all teeth and his eyes like chipped ice, “If any of you breath a word of this to someone outside of this room, I will happily let Master Ren do as he pleases to you as punishment. If any of you disagree with what was happened here, I will have a shuttle ready and waiting for you in thirty minutes, pack now and leave. The rest of you continue on as usual. Lieutenant!” Hux snapped sharply.

“Sir?” Mitaka stepped forward, careful to stay out of reach of the General… no, Emperor now… and Lord Ren, and the blood smeared across the floor.

“Am I wrong to place my trust in you?” Hux asked.

“No sir,” Mitaka responded quickly

 

“Kylo?” Hux murmured, turning to look at the mess hanging off of him.

Voice coming a bit unsteady,“He speaks the truth,” his weight now slumping over more heavily onto Hux.

“Very well, Mitaka you have the bridge. Plot a course to return us to First Order Space and send out a message to the Grand Admirals. I would like to meet with them at 1500 hours tomorrow in my office. Do not contact me before then unless it's for an emergency and for God's sake get someone to clean this filth up off of my bridge,” Hux ordered before he turned and began helping Kylo to the door, “Oh... and Mitaka?”

Waving the timid Lieutenant close, Hux waited until Mitaka was close enough to hear what Hux had to say before he whispered his final order for the day on the bridge, “If anyone boards that shuttle, you wait until it's a good enough distance to open every last vent and door it has and vent the entire lot of deserters into space. Have it then brought back to the Finalizer. Is that understood?”

“Yes Sir!” Mitaka snapped off a salute and didn't lower his hand until Hux had turned away. 

As the door closed behind Hux and Kylo, a loud sigh of relief went up from the present personal and it was only moments before every last one of them returned to their assignment. Emperor Hux had a nice ring to it and they would prove their loyalty to him today. 

 

_______________

“You will make a good ruler.”

“Be quiet, we can talk about all that later once you have rested,” Hux murmured.

“As you wish,” Kylo sighed as he allowed himself to be led along through the corridors.

Hux smiled softly at the easy agreement and decided Kylo deserved a very nice reward indeed. After a clean bill of health and once safely locked away in Hux's quarters, Hux would show just how pleased he was with his Knight and this turn of events also... just how much Hux really had come to care for him. Tomorrow they would take on the Grand Admiral Council, then the Galaxy, but tonight would be theirs alone.

Kylo's pleased smile let Hux know the Force User was getting at least part of his thoughts, but for once he let it slide. He had so much more to show His Knight tonight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
